Jubilee: Externally Yours
by souls
Summary: A tour of the world leads Jubilee to a mysterious man. Will love prevail over the secret life of her new love? Or will sinister happenings befall them both?
1. Default Chapter

__

Jubilee: Externally Yours

****

----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: _Generation X, X-men_ and other recognizable _Marvel_ characters are the property of _Marvel Comics_. I'd like to thank RedDragonGrrl for help on this project.

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Language 

****

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

I can't believe they did this was all Jubilee could think about for the first two months of her around the world vacation courtesy of her extended X-family. She'd seen so much the first month as she went to Mexico then Central and South America. It was great and we're not just talking the resorts but the jungles, temples, and tribes.

She couldn't help laughing to herself when she thought of old Major Starky. Starky was an old buddy of Logan and Nick Fury's. He told the best stories about a couple snot nosed young soldiers he used to know. Jubilee could only guess who those two were that is if you could trust ole Starky's memory. He always remembered the important stuff like ammo, food, and a snake bite kit but would forget his socks and wear the wrong shoes for the wrong occasion.

A grunt from Sanhka brought her back to reality. The camel grumbled in what Jubes had dubbed as something close to Huttese. She peered over the dune towards the horizon. The vastness of the pyramids astounded her. Even after the years with the X-men fighting Pangalactic invaders, evil mutants, and demigods the simple sights of her world still astounded her.

The bitter wind whipped her sandy robe round her body. She could tell that night would be here soon and it was best to water Sanhka a bit before her return to Cairo. The oasis to the south seemed to be a local hotspot as Bedouin travelers watered their mounts at the crystal-like lake. 

"It couldn't hurt to say hello to them could it Sanhka?" Sanhka grunted in a way that could only be translated as 'yeah right'. Her telepathic ability had come in handy in her travels especially when one didn't know the language of the locals. Emma had taught her to discern intent and understanding from thoughts, deeds and languages.

An old man carrying a staff waved her over. His speech was hard to understand. She must be really tired from her journey so her concentration must be slipping. She finally found her focus and everything became clear.

~Good evening young one. Welcome to our camp. I would be honored if you would join us.~ 

~Thank you.~ Her hands sparked a bit as she popped a paff between her palms trying to relieve the numbness. The man smiled in amazement.

~I am Moariah elder among the tribe of Erised. What brings you out into the wilderness alone Daughter of Light?~

~I came to see the great temples.~

~They are quite a sight.~ Jubilee nodded as she took the bread and meat that Moariah offered her. As she sat and finished her meal with the elder. The women of the camp brought in large jugs of fermented berry wine. Several cups later and they were all dancing round the bonfire.

She stopped her dancing feeling a bit dizzy from all of the excitement. She went to the pond to grab a cool drink. There was a slight shift in the shadow of a palm and a flash of movement that knocked Jubilee down. 

As she looked up a tall man with extremely deep eyes stood before her. In his hand wriggled the form of a long black asp. She gasped at the sight of it.

~A young lady like yourself should be careful walking alone at night. May I accompany you?~ She could only nod so captivated was she with the man before her. There was something about his eyes that made her fearful, sad, and amorous all at the same time. She blushed slightly at that thought. 

The man only smiled as he took her hand and led her back to camp.

-------------

The man, Jamier, prompted her to stay on with the Bedouins for several months. She thought that it was the land that had made her want to stay but as time ticked away she knew that it was Jamier. That one touch had sparked her soul. She enjoyed living among the tribes but she knew she would have to leave sometime.

~Jamier you know that I care for you but as much as I long to stay I cannot. I have obligations...responsibilities that I cannot just walk away from.~

~I understand my bright one. You must go. I shall see you off.~ He helped her pack and kissed her goodbye as she disappeared over a dune and into the mists of time.

Jamier heard a voice carried upon the wind. "My Lord are you becoming attached to that frail flower?"

The man does not answer the wind but only thinks back to a time beyond reckoning when he'd seen those same sapphire eyes in two frail creatures that were more than they seemed. He hid his thoughts and wandered off into the desert.

-------------------------

Jubilee's plane landed in New York. Several members of her family greeted her. Logan and Remy were happy to see her, as was she to see them. Marrow had shown up with Angelo and Monet. They all gave her many hugs before they finally exited the airport. Logan could tell there was something different about her. Jubilee saw the look and turned away only to have Remy ask her what she'd thought of Paris.

"I didn't make it that far. I got sidetracked and stayed a bit too long in another country."

"Oh dat can happen chere."

"Yeah darlin when ya go on walkabout it can get dicey." Only Monet noticed the sadness that surrounded Jubilee like a fog. 

*What's wrong Jubilation?*

*Timing.* She thought back as she fiddled with the silver pendant around her neck. 

---------

Jamier: Timing my love is all that separates the tiniest grain of sand on a dune and the twinkle of a distant star. Patience is all that is needed for all things happen in the fullness of time. As he slipped the silver pendant round her neck the mists of time dissipate.

Rogue met them as they pulled up to the mansion. Jubilee rushed over and was swept into a warm bear hug. The Southern woman's joy was apparent as she realized that she'd started hovering several feet off of the ground. 

"Oops sorry shugah!"

"It's alright. The trip was great and yes I brought presents for everyone."

"Well let's get ya settled in then." Rogue says as she carries in Jubilee's luggage and parcels. It wasn't that long before Rogue had Jubilee's bags stowed away in her room and the parlor full of parcels. The X-men were just as quick in filing into the parlor to see their favorite firecracker.

"Where's Beast?" It wasn't long before a big ball of blue fur bounded into the room. He'd just gotten through blow drying as she'd arrived but hadn't had time to brush down his hair. This made him a bit more fluffy looking than usual. 

"Jubilation it's so good to have you back. I've missed my favorite lab partner."

"I love the new look. Have you been taking my advice?"

"Yes Dr. Lee." He said using the nickname he'd given her when she fussed all over him like he did many of his patients. "I've been getting out of the lab more often." 

"I have something for you." She hands him a large brown package wrapped in animal skin and fiber rope. Beast untied the parcel very delicately for someone with claws. After finally unfurling the parcel he sees a large wooden mask painted flamboyantly and decorated with feathers. "When I told the medicine man of the Woraku tribe about you and your work with finding a cure for Legacy he gave me this. He said that all medicine men should look upon such problems with a new face only then can they see what once they could not."

Beast thanked her and gave her a hug. Everyone eventually got something from Jubilee according to their interests or what Jubilee felt they really needed. Bishop received a dagger from South America, Jean and Scott a house totem for harmony in the home, Remy and Rogue a fertility charm. Jubes said they'd know what to do with it eventually, Storm a dress made of Egyptian cotton, Logan and Angelo each a box of Cuban cigars and on and on the gifts went till they came down to the Professor. She saved the best gift of all for him a special puzzle box from Malaysia. 

"What's this Jubilee?"

"It's a puzzle box. Every time you have doubts or feel you can't go on I want you to try to unlock the puzzle. Then you'll see your problem isn't as bad as it seems.

Logan gave Jubilee a big smile and a knowing nod. He'd heard about those boxes. They weren't really a puzzle at all. They had several parts that would always hit each other so you'd never in a million years be able to solve it. If he remembered right he believed they are called worry boxes. Jubes winked at him in return.

-----------------

Even though the night was more festive than she could ever remember she woke up early to help Hank in the lab. They'd taken a break while the computer ran it's equations. Hank offered to play a game. Jubes thought it would be a good idea. That is till she got up for some water and almost hit the floor.

"I just felt a bit dizzy. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"How about we grab some lunch?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Lunch consisted of leftover barbecue ribs, chips, dill pickles, Twinkies and lots of soda. After lunch Jubilee did indeed feel loads better. Although there was this nagging feeling that something was amiss and Jubilee didn't know why.

Jubilee was laughing, although lunch was over, she was catching up on what had happened over the past few months that she was away. Jubilee stood up, reaching over to take Logan's plate, when she started to wobble, and stepping back, her eyes closed, falling to the ground.

Logan scooped her up, the other's already following him to the medlab.

------------------

"Everyone out!" This was the fifteenth time that Hank had to usher people out of the medlab. It took some doing to get Logan out then there was Bobby and Angelo followed by Jean, Storm, and Marrow. Then back to Logan who used Gambit as an excuse. The very last time everyone came back because the Professor decided to come to check on Jubilee.

"She needs her rest. Its just simple fatigue, too much excitement from last night." Hank didn't think it was prudent to say anything else until he'd had a chance to talk with Jubilee alone. Right now she was on a mild sedative to help her sleep soundly. He had a pretty good idea what the problem may be considering Jubilee's appetite. The X-men might not take the news as well as Jubilee would but they'll get used to it.

Jubilee slept soundly her dreams full of images of Jamier and herself. They walked through stone hallways etched so deep the writing upon them seemed to dance along the corridors. The sights that held such beauty and such loneliness delighted her. It wasn't long before reality intruded upon her sanctuary.

"Jubilation?" Hank's voice called to her as he took her pulse. "How do you feel?"

"Rested. I remember eating lunch and feeling faint. I must have passed out."

"You were out for a while, although I did mildly sedate you. I thought your body could use a few extra hours of sleep."

"How long have I been out?"

"Approximately five hours and thirty-two minutes." Jubilee swung her legs over the side of the bed to leave only to be stopped by Hank. "There's something I need to tell you Jubilee."

"What is it?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what..."

"I ran the test twice while you were resting. There's no doubt about it."

Jubilee just sat there for several minutes taking in the news she'd just received. Her emotions were chaotic, moving from happy to sad so fast that it was hard to tell between the two. Hank shook her gently.

"Jubilee? Who's the father?"

Jubilee knew that Jamier would be happy to hear the news but there was no chance of that happening. Jamier like many of the men from the tribe of Erised had a free spirited and nomadic nature. So even if she found the tribe, there was no guarantee that Jamier would still be among them. 

She ignored Hank's question. "What have you told the others?"

"Nothing." Beast said a bit harsher than he meant. "I didn't mean anything by that Beast. I know you're a professional but I also know how close knit a group our X-family is."

"I felt it was best that you should tell them. All that I have said is that you are suffering from a touch of fatigue."

"I want it to stay that way. I'll tell the others in time. For now I want to keep this between us."

"As you wish Jubilation. Oh and Jubilee...Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" She hugs him tight and buries her face in his soft blue fur.

-----------------------

Jubilee could feel the passage of time keenly through the nagging guilt she felt. It pained her every day. They were the only family she'd ever known yet she couldn't tell them. Hank wouldn't say anything to them although he did urge her to tell the others. She could also tell that Logan knew that something was up. Hank was right about one thing. If she didn't do it soon it would be a mute point. She would begin to show as time passed. 

"Henry." Beast turned at this. He'd never known Jubilee to ever call him Henry. "I'm going to tell them tonight."

"I am very happy to hear that, What of the father? Surely someone besides me will ask about the mysterious man who caught our Jubilation's affections." Beast had yet to hear one word about the father of her child. He'd been her friend for so long and had stood by her these last few weeks. He deserved to know.

"His name is Jamier. I met him in Egypt on my trek to the pyramids. He is a wanderer who sometimes traveled with some of the desert people I stayed with. He is strong, wise, and had this aura about him that touched my heart." 

"What is the problem? He sounds like a very admirable man and it is clear me that you do love him."

"Hank you are more level headed than the majority of the X-men. They will not approve one in particular comes to mind."

"Ah, your esteemed surrogate father. Level headed is one thing that Logan has never been accused of being. Just remember no matter what happens you do have more allies than you think." It'd take a telepath to know that her guilt had been replaced with a nervous anxiety.

"Hey Jubilee I have something in this lab that can change peoples perceptions and brighten anyone's mood. It's so powerful that even Magneto has no power against it." All this fanfare peaks her curiosity as she watches Beast open a compartment in the lab she'd never seen before. Half of his furry blue body disappears into a wall only to return holding what appeared to be an ordinary old garbage bag.

"Here." He says as he hands the slightly heavy bag to Jubilee. She takes one look inside and begins to laugh her head off. She pulls out box after box of Twinkies. 

"Oh and 'Magneto has no power against it'."

"I've known our dear magnetically inclined adversary to polish off two or three boxes in one sitting." 

"No wonder you've always said that you had such respect for Magneto."

They both begin to laugh at this. A box and a half later and all the worries evaporated as they fell into a sugar induced haze of pleasure.

-------------

Professor Xavier enjoyed these moments of solitude. It was rare that he or the X-men got an afternoon without something being blown up or some super villain dropping in unannounced to destroy them. He'd been attempting to unlock the mystery of the puzzle box that Jubilee had brought him back from her travels abroad. He mental scratched his head as his fifth selection moved into place and was blocked off. *How in the devil does this thing work*

*Something wrong Professor?*

*Not at all my dear.* Embarrassment colored the tone of his mental voice as he realized he'd been broadcasting earlier. *Is there something you need?*

*Uh...Yes. Could you check with the others and see if they have plans for dinner tonight? There's something very important I need to discuss with them this evening.*

*I'm sure they don't Jubilee but if they do I think they'd be more than happy to postpone them.* There was something about the tone of her voice that wasn't right. *Are you okay, Jubilee?*

*I'm fine.*

---------------------------

Gambit was helping Angelo work on one of his bikes when Xavier informed them of Jubilee's request. Rogue and Marrow sat back and watched the boys work on the bike.

"It mus' be real important if petite be askin de Professor ta talk wit' us."

"Yeah shugah I wonda what's up."

Angelo just nods his head agreeing as he finishes tightening the last bolt into place. All that's left is to put the casing he had worked up into place. Marrow looked on as he pulled the casing into place. Along the polished surface of the bike were airbrushed bone spikes bursting out of it. Her mouth dropped at the sight. Gambit winked at Angelo knowing he had gotten the desired affect. Rogue stifled a giggle as Marrow pounced on Angelo giving him a kiss that curled his toes.

"I'm glad you like it chica." He said as he looked up at Marrow who at the moment was straddling him. That was until Storm walked into the room scowled and cleared her throat. 'Ro and Sarah had always had a strained relationship but it was even worse now that it had become a mother-daughter one.

"Ange lets get outta here before mommy dearest shits a gold one."

--------------------------

The intervening hours between her trip to Xavier's office and dinner were spent on errands. She tried to distance herself from what was to come by focusing her energy on dinner. Everything was being done in units. Three units on riding to the store to pick up needed items another three to find them. A stop off at the ice creams parlor two units.

She was so caught up in this little game that dinner seemed to come all to quickly. All that was left was to do was set the table, bring out the food, and face the music whatever the tune may be.

--------------------------

TBC

~*~

A/N: Not all chapters will be as long as this one. Read and Review. If you like it I'll do my best to get more chapters out to you.


	2. External02

__

Jubilee: Externally Yours

****

----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: **see previous chapter for details.**

Author's Note: Chapters may not be as forthcoming as before. I am presently in the middle of discussions on Shakespeare and many early American authors. They have been and probably will be occupying a great majority of my time but I will do my best to get Chapters out to you as quickly as I can. 

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Language 

****

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The X-men cheerfully entered the dining room. Sarah and Angelo were holding onto each other in a manner that made Storms blood boil. Bishop sat down beside Gambit who was busy trying to divert Storm's attention. Rogue marveled at the trouble that Jubilee had gone through for dinner. Unbeknownst to them a certain firecracker watched from the kitchen. Her eyes lighting on the last three X-men to enter: Logan, Beast, and Bobby.

She stepped out of hiding to join the others in the dining room. Her nervousness was grating against her normally impassive and impenetrable shields. The nervous buzz caused Xavier and Jean to turn her direction.

"I'm sure the food is going to be great." Jean said to Jubilee. Jean had interpreted her nervousness to be about dinner. Beast gave Jubilee a look that said in no uncertain terms, 'calm down!'

__

'Calm down Jubes! You can do this. Remember happy full people don't kill others. No they just torture them. That's enough of that.'

Xavier could see Jubilee's discomfort as easily as if it were painted on the walls. The emotions coming from her were a mad panic. '_Something has been on her mind for quite some time. It's not as simple as Jean thinks a burnt roll or under seasoned dinner.' _*Jubilee are you alright?*

The suddenness of Xavier's communication startled her enough to drop the ladle she was holding. *We'll soon see.* Xavier didn't make a comment about the cryptic statement.

Minutes later she rose to get dessert. She returned with a piping hot tart and bowl of fruit and custard. She served a piece to the professor and Logan who smiled and complimented her on dinner.

"You picked up a few other things on yer trip darlin." Logan said with a smile. Before Jubilee left she couldn't cook anything. Her and kitchens just didn't mix. She was more than likely liable to melt the kitchen as cook anything in it.

"Jubecita sure is showing off the skills tonight." Ange said with a friendly wink. Jubilee smiled back. Her gaze once more fell on Beast. She let out a sigh and took a deep breath. 

"Uh…everybody I know you've wondered why I insisted we all get together for dinner. Well…I have something very important to tell you." The room of mutants quieted down to listen to their youngest member. "I'm pregnant."

Shock was written upon the face of everyone…almost everyone in the room.

"How?" Bobby stammered out.

"Do I need to draw you a diagram Popsicle?" She said giving him an evil grin.

Bobby blushed bright red. Storm decided to step in then. "I think what Bobby means is…when did this happen and who is the father?"

"'Ro when I was in Egypt I met a man traveling among the Bedouin tribes." Her eyes began to take on a far away look. "He was a prince among those people. The land and people captivated me in a way I still can't fully describe."

"What was his name? Why did he not return with you?"

"His name is Jamier. I didn't really give him a choice 'Ro." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "He doesn't know that I'm pregnant. I didn't even know until I got back." More tears feel from her cheeks to the tablecloth. Storm gathered the young woman into a hug as her body became racked with sobs. 

As Jubilee finally cried herself out she noticed that Wolverine was no longer in the room. The other X-men congratulated her and offered their assistance. She smiled a half-hearted smile before scanning for Logan. She couldn't find him anywhere. _'I can't believe Wolvie left like that. Is he so mad at me that he had to take off again?'_

-------------

__

-Earth's Cradle-

A man gathered up his chisel etching the stone before him. The lines went deep into the stone this way and that. Hours pasted as if in twinkling of an eye. Before the man etched in stone stood a lady and a young girl clothed in silken robes. His craft is such that the meager stone before him became transformed…transfused with a spirit. In his art always is the future but now he stood amazed and fearful for he was lost in uncertainty.

--------------------------

TBC

~*~

A/N. Read and Review.


	3. External03

__

Jubilee: Externally Yours

****

----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: **see previous chapter for details.**

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Language 

****

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

It had been a month and a half since her announcement and many of the X-men were in high spirits because of it. Some were disappointed in Jubilee over the fact that her future would now be put on hold but their temperament soon changed to feelings of elation at a new addition to the X-Family. Jubilee was bearing the attitudes of the X-men pretty well even though they were annoying her. She would have loved for Logan to annoy her if just to show some emotion.

Logan hadn't disappeared for very long the night she made her announcement but he hadn't congratulated or commented on the events that transpired that night either. He had hugged her and just melded into the background as if afraid to get any closer to her than he already had. Logan's stoic attitude, so different from his usual gruff exterior, was like an adamantium blade in the heart. She hid the sadness at her friend…mentor…and father figure and the longing for her lover. She was left with a great empty well where her heart should be.

Jubilee had begun to sleep later and later in the day. The morning sickness coming and going. Today it was gone and Jubilee awoke with an appetite that would rival Galactus. _'I wonder if there's any turkey left.'_ She thought as she slipped into her Pikachu house shoes and pulled on her robe. 'Pika-Pika' was heard with every step as she exited the room, her robe catching in the door. She lost her balance as she jerked it free.

"Whoa there darlin!" Logan said as he caught her. "You need to be more careful."

"I can take care of myself Wolvy! I'm not a kid anymore." She said as she pulled free of Logan's arms. She moved quickly down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight of Logan she sighed and kicked herself for acting like that. _'The first time Wolvy seems to be himself and I go and snap at him. Way ta go Jubes.'_

The kitchen was half full with X-men fixing lunch and chatting amongst themselves. As soon as they saw her they rushed to get her a seat. _'Here we go again another day of being 'Jubilee-the-fragile-China-doll'._' After finding a seat Gambit began whipping up an army sized stack of pancakes. Three helpings of pancakes, a turkey sandwich, and a gallon of orange juice later and Jubilee was feeling human.

"Sugah, do you want to go to the mall after Beast has a look atcha?"

Jubilee could tell from the look on Rogue's face that saying no would really upset her. She put on her brightest smile before saying, "Sure!" Rogue was positively glowing at her answer. Jubes took the opportunity to go get ready for her meeting with Beast and think of how she was going to deal with Logan.

--------------------------

-_MedLab_-

Jubilee sat patiently as Beast looked over readings the Sh'iar diagnostic machines had taken of her and the baby. Beast hadn't said a word only raised an eyebrow, as he looked over the data pad in his large hand. He tapped it a couple of times before letting out a breath. Jubilee's patience finally waned giving over to curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him. He turned to her removing his glasses deftly and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh I'm not really sure yet. I was examining a model of your baby's DNA. There seem to be several genes within a specific x-factor group actively working already. It isn't uncommon that this should occur but the number of them is astounding."

"Well…she's going to be a special girl." She says with a smile on her face.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just have a feeling." There is a knowing look in her eyes as she rubs her belly. "Are we done?"

"Almost. There've been some changes to your body chemistry due to your pregnancy. It may have had an affect on your powers. Since our mutations are constantly in a state of flux it is important to see if there have been any drastic changes."

"Okay what do we do now?"

"Follow me down to the Danger Room. I want to run a few short tests." They both headed down the corridor taking their time and talking about names for the baby that she had thought of and Beast gave a few ideas.

"…I don't know if Sh'iar names are a good idea. I want my daughter to be able to spell and pronounce her own name."

Beast and Jubilee stepped out onto the floor of the Danger Room. Beast touched a wall plate to access a floor console. A minute later seven spheres materialized. One floated on a gravity field in the center of the room. "Each of the spheres is made of a different substance. I would like for you to destroy each sphere. It is important that you attempt to use your maximum power output. Do you understand?" Jubilee nodded as she concentrated on the spheres. Her powers flared around her hands, in a dazzling white with coruscating colors, before she released the energy at her targets.

The Danger Rooms security protocols kicked in and a force field erected itself in front of them. Beast ushered Jubilee out of the room but not before activating a Danger Room lockdown protocol. Jubilee was confused but Beast didn't offer an explanation, which was strange. "Well…I believe that is enough for today Jubilation. I know you have a busy day so I'll talk to you when you get back from the mall." Now Jubilee knew something was up. Beast was rushed and he is never one to be rushed.

She looked him over once again and dismissed it as something she would have to drag from him later. Beast walked her to the elevator before returning to the Danger Room. He quickly accessed a computer. It was as he thought. Jubilee unintentionally let out a small atomic reaction. The Sh'iar system luckily erected radiation countermeasures. _'If Jubilee's powers have advanced this much then there's no telling how powerful her daughter will be. I better begin mapping those x-factor groups now.'_ He thought as he headed to the lab.

--------------------------

Wolverine wandered the grounds. His mind was still wheeling from his earlier encounter with Jubilee. His frustration was finally getting the better of him. His claws shot out and ripped into a large oak tree shredding the trunk and causing it to topple towards a small elm. The wind began to pick up allowing the oak to miss the elm tree.

Logan looked up as several things registered: the rustling leaves, the unnatural wind, and now Storm's scent. Above him floating as graceful as a feather caught in the wind sat Storm. He was going to ask her what she was doing here, what she wanted, a whole series of clipped and terse responses but she spoke first.

"Logan, what did that poor tree do to you?"

__

'I'll play along.' "It had shifty leaves and was lookin at me funny."

"Why have you been avoiding Jubilee?" She asked there was no reproach in her tone just straight foreword. 

"It's not something I'm prepared to deal with." Storm floated to the ground beside him.

"Jubilee has been home for almost two months now. You can't avoid her and shouldn't."

"That's not it 'Ro. I'm not ready for Jubilee to grow up. I figured I'd be used to the idea after she got back."

"So that's why you suggested the trip idea to the professor. You wanted to get used to the idea at your own pace."

"Yeah but now she's back so grown up and steady growing away from me."

"She's not growing away from you. She needs you, now more than ever. You say you're not ready for it how ready do you think Jubilee really is. Don't worry you'll make a great grandpa." She said as she poked him in the ribs with a smile. Her gentle laugh came through the wind as she took to the air as smooth as a summer's breeze.

__

'**GRANDPA!**' He thought. The word conjuring warm and fuzzy feelings that would have made Sabertooth die laughing. Logan slapped his head as he thought of what Storm had said about whether Jubilee was ready. _'She'd really need him. It's hard enough dealing with children let alone by yourself. I have to make this up to Jubes somehow.'_ Wolverine ran wide open back to the mansion. He hit the garage and was on his Harley roaring down Greymalkin. 

--------------------------

Hours later Rogue, Jean, and Jubilee pulled into driveway. Jubilee couldn't ever remember being this tired after a trip to the mall. The trunk was filled with clothes that Jubilee could wear now and some she wouldn't be able to wear for months. There were toys a plenty, bottles, diapers, etc. The essentials for getting through at least the first few months of dealing with a newborn. They hadn't even started thinking about the nursery myriad of things that would go into it. _'I guess that's something to think about another day.'_

Jean and Rogue got the packages into the parlor and collapse. They'd sent Jubilee on up to get some rest when a psychic tremor from Jubilee flooded Jeans senses. "Jubilee!" Jean went rigid and bolted up the stairs followed by Rogue. When they found Jubilee she was standing in the middle of her room facing where a wall used to be. Now there was an anteroom leading to the next room over. On one wall decked out in pinks, blues, reds, and oranges was a mural of the setting sun. On another wall and most of the ceiling was a full moon and host of stars. In the center of the room was a crib that was shaped like a tree. The leaves above branched into four sections, representing the seasons, forming a mobile. It was as if you had gone from inside to outside.

In the niche of the tree that was the bed lay a stuffed rabbit and a card. Jean noticed it first and sent it floating towards Jubilee. Jubilee read the card and tears began to stream down her face.

~*~

__

To Jubilee the only daughter, the only family I've ever known…

With love,

Logan

~*~

The one line on the card meant more to Jubilee than anything ever would. Logan was not one to express his feelings well but the simple card captured a lifetime of feelings in the space of a breath. It wasn't from Hallmark but it was from the heart.

--------------------------

Elsewhere someone watches…something sinister this way comes…

--------------------------

TBC

~*~

A/N: I thought that I'd do my best to get this out by Grandparents' Day. **_Read and Review_**.


End file.
